Rucka Rucka Ali Wiki:Glossary
This is a glossary of various terminology that Rucka Rucka Ali uses in his songs, and what his fans say, but also keyterms that are used across this wiki. Since slang and ancronyms are always being invented, this list will never truly be complete. A *Admin: Administrator. A user with special rights, such as deleting pages. *AEAE: All Editors Are Equal. A policy on this wki saying that every editor gets the same respect as others. *AfD: Articles for Deletion. *AIDs: A sexually transmitted disease (STD). *Anon: Anonymous contributer, or a user who didn't sign in. *Ass: A buttocks. B *Balls: Testicles. *BB: Be Bold. A policy on this wiki, saying that a user should edit a page themselves rather than asking someone else to do it (unless, of course, the page is protected). *BS: Bullshit. *Budder: Budder, is a combination of butter and marijuana, so one can get high by eating butter. *Bust: The act of ejaculating. C *Cock: A slang term for a penis. *Crack: A form of the illeagal drug, cocaine. *Cracker: Somone who smokes cocaine. *Crib: A house. *Cunt: A slang term for a vagina. D *DBAD: Don't be a Dick. A policy on this wiki, saying that a user should not troll, start flamewars, etc.. *DDD: Don't Delete Discussions. A policy on this wiki, saying that a user is not to delete any discussion on a page, except for blanking it entirely. *Dick: A slang term for a penis. *DJ Not Nice: An alias of Rucka Rucka Ali, who provides an Asian voice. *Dyke: A homosexual woman. See: lesbian. E *Emo: A subculture of gothic. F *FA: Short for "Featured Article". *Faggot: A derogatory term for a homosexual. Often used as an insult towards others. H *Handjobs: The act of a woman stroking a man's penis, for his sexual pleasure. *HIV: A sexually transmitted disease that leads to AIDs if not treated correctly. *Hoe: A prostitute. I *ID: Improvement Drive. *IMO: In my opinion. L *Lesbian: A homosexual woman. See: dyke. *LMAO: Laughing my ass off. *LMFAO: Laughing my fucking ass off. *LOL: Laughing out loud. M *Menopause: The act of when an older woman stops having her periods. N *Nigga: Slang for nigger. A commonly said "bad" word, meaning an African-American. *Nucka: A fan of Rucka Rucka Ali. Also called "Rucka's Nuckas". O *OMG: Oh my God. *OMFG: Oh my fucking God. *On the rag: Menstrual period. P *PC: Personal computer. *Plox: Short for "please". *Plz: Same as "plox". *Prick: A penis. *Pubes: Pubic hair. Q *QPR: Quite pathetic, really. R *RCP: Recent Changes Patroller. *RfA: Requests for Adminship. *RfB: Requests for Bureacrat. *RfR: Requests for Rollback. *ROFL: Rolling On Floor Laughing. *ROFLCOPTER: Rolling On Floor Laughing, Can't Operate 'Til Eyes Refocus *ROFLMAO: Rolling On Floor Laughing My Ass Off. *ROFLMFAO: Rolling On Floor Laughing My Fucking Ass Off. S *Slut: A prostitute. *STFU: Shut the fuck up. *Sysop: 'Sy'stem 'Op'erator. T *Tit: A woman's breast. *TL;DR: Too long, didn't read. U *UotM: User of the Month. *U2U: Up to you. *URTRD: You retard. *UTP: User Treatment Policy. V *Vag: Vagina. W *WB: Welcome back. *Weed: Marijuana *Whack: Currently in fashion. *Whore: A prostitute. Y *YF: Short for You Fail. *YW: Short for You're welcome. *YAFI: You're a f***ing idiot. *YFB: You f***ing bastard. *YBT: You've been trolled.